Bratfest at Tiffany's
Bratfest at Tiffany's is the ninth book in The Clique Series by Lisi Harrison. The book will be published on February 2008. Summary New Year. New Pretty Committee. New LBRs? Massie Block: The Briarwood boys have invaded OCD and are taking over everything. Worse, the soccer boys have become so popular that the Pretty Committee's alpha status is in serious jeopardy. So Massie lays out a New Year-New Pretty Committee rule: Anyone caught crushing on a boy will be thrown out of the NPC--''forever''. But will she be able to follow her own decree when she sees that Derrington has ditched his shorts-obsession in favor of ah-dorable jeans? Alicia Rivera: Is the opposite of onboard with the boyfast. Her crush, the Ralph Lauren-luh-ving Josh Hotz, is more irresistible than the creme brulee fro-yo. But is he worth losing her spot in the NPC? And taking on the wrath of Massie? Dylan Marvil: Is so ready for the boyfast. She's straightened her unruly red hair and premanently pressed boys out of her life. If only she could do the same with curly fries and caramel popcorn. Kristen Gregory: Has traded her sporty-chic Pumas for Billabong board shorts and a shark tooth necklace. She claims she's sworn off boy-crushes, so what's with her Blue Crush makeover? Claire Lyons: Spent all summer thinking about Cam's one blue eye and one green eye. But now he's moved on to a new girl faster than you can say cuh-yutest couple. At least Claire finally has a secure spot in the NPC--unless jealousy-flirting breaks the boyfast.... The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is staying in.... Plot It's the 8th Grade year at OCD. Massie Block decides after seeing the entire Pretty Committee being dumped at Skye's party that they need to give up on boys. Massie declares a 'boyfast,' and soon the PC is transformed into the NPC (New Pretty Committee). But with the boys at "BOCD", the NPC's popularity as they know it takes a turn for the worse. The boys are the new...well, everything, and Massie Block must do everything she can to maintain her 8th Grade alpha status. She gives each girl a Tiffany charm bracelet with 5 initials hanging off for each girl's name; M, A, C, K, and D and a heart on it, before declaring that if anyone in the NPC is caught with a boy, they will be kicked out of the NPC for good. Massie uses it to replace her old charm bracelet. The boyfast is then sealed with a ceremonial poem that Massie drafted for the occasion. This is a hard change for Alicia, who has finally found someone who truly loves her for what she is (and not her envy worthy C Cups), and whom she truly loves as well--Josh Hotz. Later on, Claire, who still loves Cam Fisher finds out that Cam replaced her with the pretty, but brainless, blonde-with-a-nose-job, Olivia Ryan. When Claire first arrives at her new coed health class, it is announced that the girls were to pick a boy's name out of a jar, and that the couple would be raising a freakishly realistic baby. Olivia and Cam are paired together, and the teacher coincidentally has Claire join their group as a 'stepmom'. Claire luckily later is switched to the overflow trailers with the rest of the NPC, where they are taught everything including health class, freeing her from the drudgery of the project. In order to spend time together without Massie interference (and the boyfast), Josh and Alicia devise a plan. They secretly read Principal Burns' announcements which reveal that anyone sitting at tables 1-10 the next day will be moved to trailers in OCD's parking lot. Their plan turns out successful and the NPC who were forced to sit at table 2 (excluding Alicia) are sent to trailers to continue their schooling. However, when Winkie Porter (from the six o' clock local news) interviews Alicia, she accidentally ousts her sneakiness through wearing her Yankees baseball cap, courtesy of Josh, and proclaims Cam and Olivia as the cutest couple. Massie can't take the fact that she and the NPC are now almost LBR's because they are in the overflow trailers, so she and the NPC–minus Alicia–decide to give the trailers a "makeover". They design them to look just like Tiffany and Co. boxes inside (which are ah-dorable, according to Massie Block) and out (hence the name Bratfest at Tiffany's). Winkie and her crew come back to do an after segment on the trailers and soon everyone in the main building gets jealous that they aren't in the Tiffany boxes. After several phone calls and emails from angry parents and students, BOCD holds a competition to see who gets to be in the trailers. Massie begins to develop a secret crush on Dempsey Solomon, a former LBR who transformed in to a "Total Babe" in one summer, even though the boyfast was her idea. Claire also flirts with Dempsey to get Cam jealous. Another thing that happens towards the end of the book is that Cam and Olivia's relationship begins to get rough, because Olivia is a terrible mother to their baby, Kate (named after Olivia's yellow Kate Spade tote). After a few days, Massie can't take the NPC's social failure decides it is time for action. She then hires the image consultant, Effie James of The Daily Grind (Dylan's mom's). Cam approaches Claire at the end of the book but Claire starts to cry, so she runs away and finds baby Kate, who is stuffed in Olivia's hobo bag in her locker. At the end Cam texts Claire telling her she's the only one for him. Massie finds this text and tells Claire to give her bracelet Massie proceeds and takes Kristen's and Dylan's. Then Massie shimmies off her own bracelet and pronounces the boyf'ast' officially OUT and the boyf'est' officially IN. Trivia * The title is a parody of the classic Audrey Hepburn movie, "Breakfast at Tiffany's". ''''Category:Article Stubs Category:Books